The First Age
About the Server The Eras of Arda: First Age Server is a Minecraft project to make a role play server set in the First Age of Middle Earth. The server uses the Lord of the Rings dimension from the Lord of The Rings Mod. The submod for the server contains a whole new map displaying the lands of Beleriand, new textures to enchance the experience as well as unique features such as brand new factions, items and NPCs! Announcements Release date set for June 22nd! Factions The official factions of the server, their faction leaders and used NPCs can be found in the list below! Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character if you want to, although it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. The application must be posted HERE! In the list below you will find all Lore Characters and Faction Leaders. This means that regular custom roles will not be found in the list below. Attention! If you one day change from a role in the list below, make sure to inform staff! R''ole applications open 27th of June (5 days after release)'' Staged sieges and battles Our server hosts a number of permanent battlegrounds that are used for training and general fun. People can choose either of (generally) two sides taking it on against other groups of players with a number of preset kits for each side. Players have no risk of losing anything and these stages battles are to be considered not part of the server roleplay. Admins host staged battles on an almost daily basis. The server uses the excellent SiegeMode mod by Mevans for this purpose. During these sieges it is illegal to place heads and blood. It will only ruin the map! Rules of the Server unannounced Commands The server has a number of dedicated features, some of which require use of special commands. Here's a list of the commands available to all players and a brief explanation on how to use them. * /list : This provides a list of all players in-game, listing 'chat channel, prefix, character name, IGN, suffix'. Really handy to check which of your faction members and foes are present and who is immersed in roleplay (and not able to see global, OOC chat). * /rp : We have a roleplay chat channel that enables local chat, use /rp to switch in or out of that channel. The channel blocks the normal OOC chat in the chat screen and any conversation in the rp channel is not visible to anyone more than 80 blocks away from you. The rp channel only shows your character name. * /nicknameFix : All players can set their own character (nick) name. Use /nicknameFix charactername, to set yours. See rule 16 before using this! * /tpa & /tpahere : All players can use these fast teleportation commands to either go towards another player or teleport another player to you. Use like this: '/tpa(here) playername'. Answer with /tpaccept or /tpdeny. The use of these commands is resticted with a cooldown time of 300 seconds. Note that the default cooldown time is set to 10 minutes for use of player created waypoints with the LOTRmod. * /msg : Use this to private message another player. Use /r to reply to the player that last messaged you. Redistribution of submod and map: Since this server uses a custom submod, you may not redistribute and use these as you please. If you wish to use the submod on your server, you must get permission from the owner of the Eras of Arda team. If you want individual textures from the submod, please contact the Eras of Arda team as well. Supporting the Server Donations The server has powerful hardware, software and high quality support from our hosts at Akliz. This is rather costly but worth it. In case people wish to support the server with donations they can do it by contacting TepelStreeltje. Spread the word The server is promoted on the server lists and forum mentioned below. We encourage all players who feel happy about the server to vote on a regular basis, give diamonds, subscribe and favorite our submission pages or share their positive experiences in comments. This will increase the exposure of the server to the eyes of potentially interested players. Votes are rewarded in-game instantly, with 2 for each vote. This implies players can secure a daily voting income of 160 coins. As Diamonds and Favorites for a submission @ PMC count heavily in the stats, and can only be granted once per submission page, each Diamond and Favorite is rewarded with 5 coins! This reward system is carefully watched and managed by Alte. Vote daily, give us a diamond, favorite, subscribe and/or leave a comment @ * Planetminecraft.com * MinecraftServers.org * Minecraft-MP.com * Minecraft-Server-List.com * Minecraft-Tracker.com * TopG.org * MinecraftServers.biz MineCraftForum: Leave a comment or share some +1's @ MinecraftForum.net NameMC: Give us a kudo @ namemc.com Staff On-the-scenes Staff: Owner: * TepelStreeltje Project Administrators: * Tarandirion * MyrFlora * deathmuffin (After trial period) Lore Administrators: * Noloite (Turammarth) * Mythrandir01 ''(After trial period) '''Enforcers:' * King_Thirras * _Durin_I Trial-Administrators: * deathmuffin77[[User:IanTheHalfling|]] * Mythrandir01 Discord Moderators: * Skrylfr * Gorbag12 * Jerlag_01 *''__Boi__'' * Mythrandir01 Wikia Moderator: * ''Telperonwe'' (Familiar_Fez) * GlennGapplePvP Facebook Moderator: * Telperonwe (Familiar_Fez) Behind-the-scenes Staff: Advisor: * AlteOgre FA Mod coder and Serviceman: * Valiec2019 Serverside Mod coder and the Sun King of France: * Timgodreuil We are very satisfied with our current Team, please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! Download Links To download the submod, use this link (do note the sub-mod gets updated every now and then, adding in new content for the players to play with): unreleased To download the submod on the Technic Launcher, use this link (managed by Jerlag01): https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-first-age-modpack.1046616 Terms and Use In 2016 the Eras of Arda team requested and acquired approval from Mevans, author and owner of the Lord of the Rings mod for Minecraft (LOTRmod), to create submods for First and Second Age servers, to create submods in for server worlds by overriding or even modifying parts of the LOTRmod that code for a.o. (non-exclusive list!): map, biomes, faction alignments, textures and texts. The EOA team is honoured to have the opportunity to create FA and SA submods and wishes to express our determination to set the same high standards for our mod development as used and carried out by the LOTRmod mod team. We intend to ensure that any modifications we implement in the submods will minimally conflict with planned features of the LOTRmod, and that gameplay wise, the submods will not or only to very limited extent differ from the LOTRmod. We hope, but not expect, that our efforts to create FA and SA worlds will be appreciated by Mevans and his mod team, and at some point may lead to exchange of ideas and features with respect to FA and SA LOTRmod creation. The SA and FA submods and servers are created and developed by the Eras of Arda team. Any part of their publications may not be used in any sort, other than singleplayer Minecraft worlds, without the explicit approval of the Owner of the Eras of Arda server(s). Special Thanks A big thanks to our primary Modders, Valiec, for creating a modded LOTRmod, and Timgodreuil, for creating a special serverside mod for us! In addition to this, a huge thanks to _Devil, High King Ithilion, Calanon Evergreen, Faenor of the Silver Laurel, Mythrandir01, since_rod, Skrylfr, Sindavar and Mr_Dalek for supplying us with some of the many custom textures. We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process. A massive thanks to the creators of this community, PredatorFish, also known as BronnBlackwater and PredatorWhale also known as CptArthos. We truly thank them for what they've done for us and this community. Category:Mainpage Templates Category:Templates